A Queen
by shortie990
Summary: "Like a queen," she replied as her eyes roamed down the curve of her neck to her chest. She licked her lips slowly as she felt a pang from between her thighs. "Like a queen," she repeated as she placed a hand on the curve of her hip and crashed her mouth hard against the blonde's. Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

I wasn't going to write anything based off of season two, but this just came to me. It isn't really much.

* * *

_The loud bass of the music vibrated against the floor, shaking the bed slightly. Her laughter filled the room as she watched her. Her eyes never leaving her sight as she slowly danced her way towards the bed. The pile of wooden beaded necklaces she wore around her neck clicked and rattled against each other with each shimmy and shake of her movements. _

_God, she was so sexy, she thought as she drank her in the naked form of the queen in front of her. _

_Her blonde hair was bleached from the sun. It fell in waves down her back like a mermaid's. Her skin was sun-kissed and glowing in the candlelight of the room. She was wearing nothing but those colourful wooden beaded necklaces around her neck. They were of all of different lengths, falling at different parts of her body. _

_She continued to watch her with awe. Watching as she slowly made her way towards the bed. Stopping here and there to shake her hips along to the beat or throw her arms over her head and do a twirl of sorts. Her laughter intertwining with the music. _

_She really was something else, she thought as she continued to watch from her perch on the bed. _

_God, she wanted her._

_But at the same time, she was happy just watching her twirl around the room like a child of sorts. She loved when she was playful with her like she was being now. She loved to see that mischief gleam in her eyes. That grin painted with amusement on her face. _

_She wondered how long she would keep up this game though before surrounding? _

_Knowing Piper, it wouldn't be too much longer. The girl loved to tease and play but would get impatient eventually and come to her with yearning in her eyes. With need and desire in her touch. _

_She always ended up coming to her. _

_The song came to an end as Piper finally came onto the bed. As a new song began to play, the blonde smiled wickedly at her. _

_"Do I look beautiful?" she asked in a low husky voice. Her blue eyes gleaming with lust as she straddled her hips and pushed back her shoulders, displaying her necklaces and small perky tits. _

_"Like a queen," she replied as her eyes roamed down the curve of her neck to her chest. She licked her lips slowly as she felt a pang from between her thighs. "Like a queen," she repeated as she placed a hand on the curve of her hip and crashed her mouth hard against the blonde's. _

_The clicking of the beads filling her ears as they swayed together. _

A deafening silence filled her eyes as she woke up suddenly. Her head felt fuzzy like someone had filled it with cotton. She sat there for a second trying to piece together what had just happened. There was no clicking of beads and the loud beat of Latin music filling the room from the radio. There was no drunken laughter or hot blonde seated on top of her.

She was alone.

The room didn't have that musky scent of sex wafting heavily in the air. It smelt like old Chinese food and stale beer instead. The remains of her dinner.

Sweat drenched her body as her heart pounded against her chest. She was still getting over the excitement of the dream. She could feel her cunt throbbing between her thighs, begging to be touched, and attended too. However, she ignored this urge. This was not the first time she was waking up from a pretty vibrant sex dream. Mostly, everything she dreamt of nowadays was about sex like she was some sort of horny teenager or something. But really, she was just lonely.

She licked nervously at her chapped lips as she tried to come back to reality, the dream still fresh in her mind. She blinked her eyes rapidly as if to blink the darkness of the room away. It took her a few moments to adjust to the darken lighting before she felt the pulsing in her cunt slow down, slightly.

She didn't dare to move as she looked at the vacant walls of the room. She really should decorate or something she thought. To make it feel a little less dorm room like and a little more like...home?

This wasn't home, she thought.

She wasn't really sure what home was nowadays. It had been so long since she had a proper place to call home, but this certainly wasn't it.

This crappy small apartment in Queens was not her fucking home.

She still wasn't use to this fact though, that she was in Queens. She'd never lived here before and didn't understand how she had gotten here. She still couldn't believe she'd been released at all for that matter. It had all happened so quickly. She was still kinda waiting for the other shoe to fall or for someone to pinch her awake and tell her she was dreaming. That this was all some sort of weird dream nightmarish dream she was in.

She still wasn't use to this though. Even after two months of being out. She wasn't use to it. It was kinda ironic, but she almost missed Litchfield. A place she never thought she would ever miss. She'd loathed that place the minute she stepped in there with it's white cinderblock walls and sterile feeling rooms.

But, now that she was out and far away in Queens, she missed it.

She fucking missed Litchfield.

Litchfield had never been her home either. But the five or so months she had been there, it had started to take up the slight characterizations of home or what home should feel like.

She had friends there.

People, she loved and cared for.

Her family was there.

She knew no one in Queens.

She was terribly lonely these days. An emotion she hadn't felt in a while. It'd been there somewhat, in the back of her mind over the years as she went through life...living or pretending to live. But she hadn't felt very much alive since her mom had died if she was being honest with herself. She'd just gone through the motions of living and pretending that she was the same old Alex Vause. The cocky, don't give a fuck, badass chick. The drug importer.

However, she had to admit that kinda all went out the window, on the day that was still so clear in her mind, still. The day, not only her mother had died but Piper had stormed out of her life. That day, forever changed her. And how could it not really. In the span of less than 24 hours she had lost the two most important people in her life.

She remembered feeling terribly lonely back then too.

She suddenly, lifted the heavy curtain of hair away from her sweaty neck and brushed it to the side, allowing for it to fall down her chest in one rapid movement. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she continued to look at the blank walls. A sudden feeling of sadness washed through her like it always did when she thought about that day. God, she hated to think about that day.

Just like how she now hated to think about that more recent day back in Chicago.

She inhaled sharply through her nose as her heart let out a spas of sorts as the image of Piper in that holding cell filled her mind. She could still hear Piper's last words to her, ringing clearly in her ears like the repetitive chime of a bell.

_fuckyoualexfuckyoualexfuckyoualexfuckyoualexfuckyoualexfuckyoualexfuckyoualex_

She felt her eyes wet with tears, but she quickly blinked them away. She had already cried enough over the last two months since that day. She was tired of being a mopey, sad mess of a person. She wasn't normally like this. She had always been a hard luck kid and dealt with whatever crap life offered her. However, as she grew up, life was becoming harder and harder to handle. She knew if her mom was here, she would tell her to pick herself up and stop throwing a fucking pity party for herself, and get a job. Her patrol officer was up her ass about getting one of those too. But, how could she get a job when she was too scared to leave her apartment?

She hated being locked up here in the contents of her apartment with just herself and her thoughts like some sort of queen from the Tudor period, waiting for her execution.

God, she hated how fucking lonely she was.

At least at Litchfield, she had been surrounded by people. Women, she'd hated most of the time while there. But still, she hadn't felt as lonely as she did now. There was least people to talk to. To make jokes with and pretend that they weren't in such a shit hole together.

Yes, she might have her freedom now, but Alex didn't feel so free. She was too scared to leave her apartment most days. And when she did decide to venture out, it was only to get groceries or pop into the library a few blocks away. She didn't go far and she wouldn't stay out too long. She knew that she was being watched.

For once in her life, she was actually pretty fucking scared. That someone wanted to kill her.

That's why she kept a gun in the apartment now. Slept with it underneath her pillow, always keeping it close by for just in case.

She felt her heart begin to race slightly as she drifted her attention to the bedroom window. It was late now, but she knew if she went to go look out, that the car would be there on the side of the street. They were always watching her. Waiting. Waiting for she didn't know quite what for. Just waiting.

She sank back into the pillows of the bed.

She knew she should try to go back to sleep, but there was no real reason too. It was not like she had anywhere to go tomorrow. Tomorrow would just be like every other day. One seamless long endless scene like from a movie. The most boring movie scene ever, she thought.

Looking up to the ceiling, she thought back to her dream. It hadn't been a real dream though. More like a memory. It was a good memory. Of a time when life was so much better than it was now for her. Back when she seemed to have it all. She licked her lips again as she thought back to that steamy night in the hotel room with Piper.

She felt the muscles of her heart tighten again as she thought about the blonde. She missed her.

She'd written her a few letters, but hadn't heard back from her. She knew that Piper was mad and she didn't blame her. But it wasn't like she'd meant for this to happen. For her to walk free and for Piper to be stuck still at Litchfield. However, she knew that curiosity would get the better of her soon and that she would eventually read one or all of her letters she had sent her so far. She knew Piper. She knew that she would break soon. Usually love letters weren't her thing, but it wasn't like she had anything better to fill her time with.

It wasn't like they were filled with cheesy poems about yearning and absence makes the heart grow founder and sappy shit like that. No, they were more like ramblings and pieces of conversations she imaged having with Piper if she was here now with her.

Alex found herself writing a lot about the past and their around the world days together. Back when life had been good and seemed to having everything going for her.

Everything had been so much fucking easier back then.

As she continued to lay in the bed, thinking about Piper, her hand slipped underneath her shirt and began to rub at her right nipple. She let out a soft moan like sound as she began to rub harder at the nipple, twisting it almost painfully.

Squeezing her eyes shut, her other hand slipped underneath the waistband of her sweatpants to her cunt. She was once again transported back to that hotel room with the music blaring, the clicking of the beads and that beautiful woman of a queen.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Julie


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

So I wasn't going to add on to this, but it seems like a few of you want more of it. I don't need another story out there, but I'm going to try anyways. :)

This will just consist of Alex's thoughts and what she is going through up until the ending of Season Two.

Enjoy!

* * *

The wind whistled and blew hard against Alex's face as she nervously stepped out of the building of her apartment. Her heart hammered against her chest as her eyes swept over the vacant street. She tried not to look at the white van parked across the street, which she knew belonged to them.

It was mid-afternoon and very quiet outside.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she drew up the hood of her hoodie, hiding her face from view. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her winter jacket as she began to walk down the street, away from the van. Her hand clenched at the letter she had folded in her pocket as she walked briskly, the light dusting of snow that cover the sidewalk, crunching underneath her boots with each step.

She was off to mail another letter to Piper. One, she was hoping the blonde would actually read and respond to this time. She'd written her a letter almost each day since getting out. That was almost thirty letters. She'd never written that much in her life, but once she had started, she couldn't stop. She really needed for Piper to understand why she had done what she had done. It wasn't like she'd meant for herself to get released and Piper have to stay rotting in Litchfield.

It had just sort of happened.

After she'd told Piper to lie on the stand for her, Alex's lawyer had been telling her something different. She didn't think that the judge would sway her way and get her released. She hadn't been the one they wanted. It hadn't been her trial. However, it turned out her lawyer had made some sort of deal for her, if she gave up this guy, then she would be allowed to walk free. And by the time, she'd found all this out, it was too late to warn Piper to change her story. She'd hated walking out of that courtroom, a free woman while Piper was still in the orange jumpsuit.

When Alex had first given Piper's name, they'd been offering her so much less time for each name she gave. Back then, she hadn't been thinking about the consequences of her actions. Piper had been someone she loathed back then. She could've fucking cared less if she ended up in jail or not when she had named her.

But now, things were so very different between them.

She loved her. As much as it pained her at times, she loved Piper.

Her fingers clenched harder at the envelope as if somehow trying to get her touch to rub off onto it. So that when Piper touched it, she would feel the jolt of her love.

However, a part of her knew that the blonde would just snuff at the letter again like she probably did every time a letter of hers arrived in the mail. That little scowl of disgust spreading across her features. She almost laughed out loud as she envisioned it now. She was not a stranger by any means to Piper's anger and hatred. A good part of their relationship over the years had been based on their loathing of each other. It wasn't until the last two months or so at Litchfield that things had slowly shifted between them. And that powerful love they'd once shared came flooding back like blood rushing to the head.

It had come suddenly, out of nowhere really. Before she could comprehend what was really going on, she was attached to Piper.

Which was not what she'd wanted at all to happen.

But as she tried to deny herself and to everyone else, that she did not care about Piper, she knew deep down she was lying out of her ass. She did care about her... a lot. It was like what she'd told Piper that one time -when you have a connection with someone, it never really truly goes away. They snap back to being important because they still are.

Alex had known that Piper had a fiancé and should had stayed clear of that drama. But when Piper had dragged her into the chapel, she couldn't resist. Just like she couldn't resist taking another sniff of heroine after the first time.

She was an addict and just wanted to experience the wonders of that first time all over again.

Alex turned the corner sharply, being greeted by another gust of cold wind hitting her squarely in the face. She cursed as she pulled her hood further over her face and ducked her head, walking into the wind.

It was mid March and suppose to be spring, but it looked like winter was going to be hanging on for a little while longer.

She cursed again as a cold chill ran down her back. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment, even know she hated it there too. At least it was warm and dry in there.

It took Alex a few more minutes before she reached the mailbox on the side of the street.

Bringing the now crushed letter out from her pocket, she stared down at it for a second before pulling down the lid of the mailbox and sliding it inside. She listened for the thud of the letter hitting the bottom of the metal box before walking quickly back the way she'd come.

Her only task for the day was complete.

* * *

_The room was quiet as she sat on the end of the bed. _

_She knew she should try and pretend to help Piper find her passport which she'd hidden away, but she didn't have the heart to do so. _

_She couldn't see her leave._

_She didn't want to let her go. She loved her too much to just let her walk away, throwing away everything that they had together like it was trash. _

_She could hear her in the sitting area of the hotel room, searching for what must be the hundredth time now through the chest of drawers, looking for her passport. She knew that Piper would never find where she had hidden it. And that was what she wanted. She knew it was childish of her to be playing games like this with the blonde. _

_She should be acting like the bigger person here._

_Piper had already made her feelings pretty clear last night. She didn't want to be with her anymore. She was tired of her. Alex knew she should be an adult about this and let her go. She didn't like when people forced her to do something she didn't want to do. So why was she doing the same with Piper? Why was she making her stay any longer than she wanted too? _

_She knew there was no real point in stalling Piper, but she just wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. _

_She loved her. _

_Just then the phone in the hotel began to ring loudly, making her jump slightly. She turned in her seat to look over at the desk where the phone sat. She wondered who was calling. She knew it wasn't her work. She had a cell phone for that. The only other person it could possibly be was her mother or the hotel desk. She thought about ignoring it but she knew that there was no point. Whoever it was would just keep on trying until she picked up. _

_She sighed deeply as she forced herself to her feet and listened as the phone rang for a third time before she answered it. _

_"Hello?" she spoke into the phone, cradling it against her ear._

_"Alex, it's your Aunt Paulina calling." _

_She frowned slightly at hearing the familiar soft Jersey accent of her aunt's voice. She was suddenly over come with a feeling of homesickness. She suddenly missed the states and her hometown. _

_She missed her mom. _

_Her heart suddenly began to hammer as a feeling of nervousness filled the pit of her stomach. She knew immediatly something was wrong. Her aunt never called her when she was abroad like she was now. Sure, her mom always made sure to mention that her Auntie Paulie and Uncle Topher and all the cousins said hi. But the only time she talked to her aunt over the phone was to thank her for the birthday card or something like that. Her aunt never phoned her just to chat. _

_"What happened?" she asked, cutting to the chase. _

_"I'm sorry, Al," her aunt whispered on the other end. "It's your mom...she's gone." _

She was greeted by silence as she stepped into the apartment.

She let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door behind her and began to shed off the winter jacket her aunt had bought her.

Other than her patrol officer, her Aunt Paulina was the only other person she talked to nowadays. She was her mother's sister and she'd sort of taken Alex underneath her wing since her mom had died. Her aunt had looked after her, even when she hadn't wanted her too. In that sense, she had become almost a second mom to her over the years.

She'd even visited her once or twice at Litchfield. Her name had been the only other name on her phone list other than her lawyer. Her aunt was the only person she had in her life now that she could really rely on.

Her Aunt Paulina had been the first person that Alex had called from Chicago, letting her know she was getting out. Since her aunt didn't live in the state of New York, Alex couldn't live under her roof. So her aunt had been generous enough to find her an apartment and was paying the rent until she could get back on her feet. Alex hated how she could not provide for herself now. That she had to rely on someone else to take care of her. She had promised her aunt that she would pay back every penny once she could. She didn't want to be in debt to her. She knew that her aunt was looking out for her out of the goodness of her heart, but she could help but think she was a burden to her aunt and uncle in away. They had their own family to look after. They shouldn't have to worry about supporting their criminal of a niece, she thought.

Hanging up the jacket, she then next removed her boots before heading further into the apartment.

It was so bare looking, she thought as her eyes searched around the sad excuse of her living room. There was just a old brown couch taking up a majority of the space. The couch like everything else she owned now was second hand. Her aunt kept on talking about coming up to visit and taking her shopping for home decor, but Alex wouldn't let her.

She knew she should try to make the place look more like home, since it would probably be her home for a long time now. However, she just didn't want too. At least, not with her aunt's money. Alex had a small saving account to her name which had a couple dollars in it still from what her mom had left in her will. There wasn't a lot left, just a few thousands dollars. However, her aunt wouldn't let her touch it. Saying her mom wouldn't want her to wasting that money on rent. But, at the same time, her mom wouldn't like the idea that her aunt was taking care of her.

Alex's mom had always raised her to be independent and not to rely on others.

The brunette was suddenly overcome with emotion as her eyes fell onto the only personal item in the room. It was a framed photograph of her and her mom from years ago. Her aunt had brought it down, along with a few other things from her past. In the picture, they looked happy. It had been taken outside the front porch of her mom's house. They were seated on the steps, her mom had her left arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder, while a cigarette dangled from her right hand. Alex was about eleven or twelve in the photograph. Just before she'd her growth spurt and her boobs came in. The start of buds could be made out slightly from underneath the top of the red bikini she was wearing. Her face still had the roundness of a baby as her glasses looked too big for her face as they rested on the edge of her nose, threatening to fall off. Her cheeks and shoulders were burnt from the sun. She looked like such a fool, thought Alex to herself. However, her mom looked beautiful like she always did in photographs.

They looked so happy, she thought as she continued to study their smiling faces.

She stood like this for a few moments longer before briskly looking away. It still surprised her how much she could miss her mom, even nine years after the fact. She felt her eyes wet with sudden tears as a feeling of sadness washed over her. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she began to make her way out of the living room and into the bathroom. She didn't want to cry, she thought. She'd done enough of that over the last couple of months.

Peeling off her hoodie and t-shirt, she leaned over the side of the tub and turned on the faucet. The sound of running water immediatly greeting her ears. She'd never been a bath person until getting out of Litchfield. She'd never seen the point of just lying in what was basically your own filth.

However, her opinion on bathing had changed since she'd entered back into the free world.

There was just something so comforting about lying in a pool of hot water, she found now. Maybe it because she'd the luxury taken away from her in Litchfield or taking bathes always reminded her in some way of Piper.

She never did forget how much the blonde loved bathes.

* * *

There will be more Vauseman in the next one.

Thanks for reading.

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Orange Is the New Black or any of the characters.

Thanks for everyone's reviews and support for this story. I know it's been like a month since I updated. I didn't mean to take so long just got sidetracked I guess with my other stories. A girl can only have so many storylines running through her mind at a time. Lol.

This involves that wonderful, yet short phone conversation between Alex and Piper.

Enjoy.

* * *

Alex didn't know why she was even bothering to put on eyeliner.

It wasn't like she had anyone to impress with it. She knew she wouldn't be going anywhere today. She wasn't going to be seeing anyone, but herself in the reflection of the mirror. She had no one to impress, but herself.

However, waking up and putting on eyeliner had become her routine. Just like in Litchfield, it made her feel a little saner. A little more like her old normal self before shit went down. She had been wearing eyeliner since she was fourteen. It was part of her image. Just like the black framed glasses she wore. She felt completely naked and not really herself without both of them.

It was crazy to think how much she depended on eyeliner. It was only make-up. Something completely artificial.

A fucking piece of vanity.

But like a thousand other women across the world, it made her feel beautiful and gave her that little bit of self confidence that nothing really else could.

It was her sense of normality in this screwed up life she was living. She had depended on it in prison and now she was depending on it again out in the real world. Of course this time she didn't have to cheek pills to trade later for it. Black eyeliner was much easier to get a hold of outside of prison walls.

She sighed as she finished off lining her left eye and lowered the pen. She just stood there for the longest time, studying her reflection. She had once known herself so well, but this person staring back at her, she felt she didn't know at all. Again, she felt that mess of black darkness looming in her mind that she couldn't get past. She knew she was suppose to be happy and thrilled that she was out. It was what all of them had wished and hoped for back in Litchfield.

Just to be fucking out in the real world, again. However, she was anything, but happy.

She felt her eyes rim with tears as this saddened though entered her mind. She felt her eyes close briefly as she tried to compose herself. She didn't want to break down. She hated how low and miserable she felt.

She just wanted to be fucking happy.

But she knew that wouldn't be happening for a while. Her life was too much of a shithole nowadays. If only she had someone she could talk to, then maybe she wouldn't feel so crappy.

Alex had tried talking to her aunt at the beginning, but as much as she tried to understand what she was going through, she just didn't get it. And don't even get her started on her fucking probation officer, who was suppose to be helping her. He didn't give a shit about her. He would probably love to send her back to Litchfield in a heartbeat if given the chance.

Snapping her eyes open, she pushed the sadness away. Her moment of self-pity was over, she thought to herself. Her face was a mask of determination and calmness as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

She needed to be strong.

Putting the cap back onto the pen of the eyeliner, she heard the ring of her cell phone going off in the kitchen. She cursed underneath her breath as she began to make her way out of the bathroom, twisting her hair into a knot at the base of her neck. She had no idea who was calling her but she assumed it was either just her aunt or some telemarketer. But every time the phone rang she couldn't help but think that it might be Piper. She had asked her time and time again in her letters for her to call her.

Alex looked briefly down at the caller display before answering it. She didn't recognize the number.

"An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you. To accept this call, please press 1..." explained the automatic voice on the other line. She felt heart began to race as she heard this words. This is what she had been waiting for all these months. Piper was finally trying to get in touch with her.

A cold nervous sweat ran down her back as she quickly pressed one and brought the phone back up to her ear. She held her breath as she waited for Piper to say something.

"So in you're letter, you claim you tried to ask if I could get the same deal that you got..."

Alex almost rolled her eyes as she listened to Piper talk about the last letter she had sent her. She knew this wasn't going to be the happy lovey-dovey reunion she wanted it to be. Knowing Piper, like she did, the blonde was probably still pissed for how things had gone at the trial. And she couldn't blame her really. She would be pissed too if the tables were reversed.

She ran her hand along the edge of the kitchen counter before going to go lean against the archway of the room. She didn't really care if Piper was mad at her still. It just felt so good to hear her voice again. She had missed her, terribly.

"But, what you fail to explain is why after you coached me in exactly what to say in my testimony. You suddenly do an about-face and say the exact opposite thing."

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" asked Alex, cutting to the chase of the matter.

"I want the short version," stated Piper bluntly. "You have one minute."

She was a little taken back to hear this. She knew that making Piper forgive her would be hard and that Piper wouldn't come around easy to what Alex had done to her. However, she would have thought that the blonde would at least hear her out. She at least deserved a chance to explain her side of the story.

"Oh." Alex moved pushed herself off of the wall and began to make her way into the living room of her apartment. "It's like that, huh?"

"No. My phone credit is running low," explained the blonde to her. Her voice was much softer and not as hostile sounding as it had been before.

Alex walked towards the window and picked up an almost empty wine glass from last night which rested on the sill of the window. "Look, Piper. I was facing more time than you. My lawyer told me that my testimony would put Cobra away, for sure! And that I could walk that same day."

"Congratulations. You're lawyer is a better lawyer than Larry's dad."

"No!" there was a sudden bitterness to Alex's voice. "No. He isn't. Cobra walked." Her lawyer sucked ass, she thought. Sure, he had been able to get her free, but now she was potentially in danger for her life.

"What?!"

Alex looked briefly towards the window before looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself as she thought about her former employer.

"There was a mistrial," she explained sadly. "Some _dumbFUCK_! Mishandled the evidence." The brunette kicked at the ground as the rage once again stirred in her stomach. She could tell by Piper's silence on the other end that she was shocked to hear this news.

"He's out!"

"So, I'm the only one who went to prison?" asked Piper.

Fuck, Piper, thought Alex to herself. Of course, Piper was making this about her and how she was the only one in prison. Ignoring the fact that she had just told her point blank basically that her life was in danger. "I tell you that Cobra's free after I _testify_ against him and that's all you have to say!?"

She couldn't believe that Piper was choosing this moment of all moments to be fucking selfish.

"Well...like I mean," replied Piper, back tracking now. "They're protecting you, right?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh slightly in utter amusement at this. "Yeah. They're protecting me alright. There's around-the-clock surveillance."

With the wine glass still in her hand, she turned to face the window again. She looked briefly out of it, looking down at the van parked across the street. It was the same one that was always there. "And by that, I mean I see my probation officer once a week for twenty minutes."

"Oh my god..." whispered Piper as it finally clued in. "Alex...Alex. Are you serious? Where are you right now?"

Alex brought the wine glass up to her lips and drained the lukewarm white wine from the bottom of it. She didn't care if it was now even quite noon yet, she was in desperate need of something to take the sudden edge she was feeling off. "Queens," she murmured tiredly.

"You're in Queens! I was just there," spoke Piper.

Alex's brows immediatly fussed together in utter confusion at hearing this. How could she'd been in Queens? Litchfield is no where near the City, let along Queens. She placed the now empty wine glass onto the counter as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"What?" she cried in puzzlement.

"Never mind," replied Piper quickly, dismissing what she had said earlier. "I can't get into that right now. Alex. You shouldn't be in New York. Alex. You should be in fucking Nevada...or Argentina or something..." The blonde's voice was filled with worried as she rambled on about all the possible places that Alex should be right now other than where she was now in New York.

"It's fine," shrugged Alex like it was no big deal that people were stacking out her apartment. "Thomas Pinchin had New York for years. Queens isn't that bad. No one comes to visit. But there is pretty good Greek food." She knew it was a lame attempt at a joke but she didn't like darkness the conversation had taken.

"Besides...I'm not allowed to leave the fucking state," she added bitterly. "It's apart of my release." She couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at she said this. So much for being free, she thought.

All of a sudden an automatic voice interrupted the call, saying that there was only 30 seconds remaining for the call.

"Oh. Shit!" cursed Piper.

"You couldn't have added more credit before calling me?" asked Alex angrily to her former girlfriend. "I need to talk to you."

Did Piper not see how important this was to her? Did she not fucking get that she needed her? Besides, there was something else she wanted to discuss with Piper, something that could be said in a letter or a phone call for that matter. She needed to see Piper.

"Well, I didn't plan ahead," hissed Piper in response.

"I need to talk to you in person. Can you get me on your visitation list?" Alex knew she might be grasping at straws here but it was worth asking she thought. The need to see the blonde was too overpowering not too.

"Well, I'll try. But Alex. Are you sure? Are you sure that you're safe?"

Alex couldn't help but look towards the living room window again at this. That wasn't something she could really answer with a straight answer. It was still something she was trying to figure out herself, if she was safe or not.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she lied, pushing the nerves away. She didn't want Piper to have to worry about her. "Just get me on your list and we can talk about it then."

"Okay!" She heard Piper say before the line went dead.

Alex sighed as she lowered the phone from her ear and looked down at the display for a second.

That phone call had been way too short, she thought to herself as she threw the phone onto the pillows of the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you would like.

Julie


End file.
